


Isäpuoliehdokas

by Baroq



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroq/pseuds/Baroq
Summary: Sans ei hyväksy isänsä uutta poikaystävää helpolla.[post pacifist AU jossa Gaster on aina ollut kuvioissa yksinhuoltajaisänä]
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Jevil (Deltarune)
Kudos: 3





	Isäpuoliehdokas

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster on ooc mutta vain komedian takia, mä lupaan.

  
  
“Pojat, minun on puhuttava teille vakavasti” tohtori W. D. Gaster sanoi. Nuorimmainen, Papyrus katsahti häneen olkansa takaa mutta jatkoi pastakastikkeen hämmentämistä.  
  
“Vakavasti…? Isä, et kai vain ole tulossa kipeäksi?” Papyrus sanoi dramaattisesti. Sans pyöritteli silmiään. Hän istui Gasteria vastapäätä heidän pienessä keittiössään.  
  
“Aiotko viimeinkin tunnustaa että syöt sukkia ettei meidän pesukoneelle tule paha mieli?” Sans sanoi. Hän nojasi tylsistyneenä käteensä ja naputteli puhelintaan.  
  
“Sans, Papyrus. Olette molemmat väärässä. Asia on nimittäin niin että meille tulee tänään vieras” Gaster sanoi hymyillen. Papyrus henkäisi ja katsoi isäänsä suurin silmin. Sans tiputti puhelimensa, joka kolahti pöydälle.  
  
“KUKA?” Molemmat pojat sanoivat yhteen ääneen, Papyrus erityisen innokkaasti ja Sans kauhistuneena. Gaster naurahti ja peitti suunsa vienosti kädellään, aivan kuin hän olisi kertomassa lapsilleen löytäneensä uuden rakkaan.  
  
“Minun uusi rakkaani” Gaster sanoi.  
  
“Papyrus, isä on kipeänä…” Sans sanoi mutta virneestä päätellen hän oli jatkamassa lausettaan. Papyrus oli avaamassa suutaan protestina mutta aivan liian myöhään.  
  
“... _hellyydenkipeänä_ ”  
  
“SANS!!! ISÄ, LAITA SANS ARESTIIN, PLIIS” Papyrus anoi.   
  
“Papyrus, me molemmat tiedämme että kotiaresti ei vaikuta Sansiin mitenkään” Gaster sanoi, mutta hänen sielunsa hyppi iloisesti Sansin pienestä viattomasta vitsistä. Niksauttaen niskaansa ja huokaisten Gaster jatkoi. “Mutta asiaan. Hän saapuu aivan pian. Älkää säikähtäkö, hän on hieman… _eloisa_ ”  
  
“Isä, me ollaan luurankoja. Epäkuolleita. Kaikki on eloisaa kun vertaa meihin” Sans sanoi. Papyrus tuijotti tuomitsevasti. Aivan kuin taikaiskusta, aivan kuin deus ex machina, ovelta kuului koputus. Jos koputus olisi iso rysäys. Gaster nousi ylös ja juoksi katsomaan.  
  
“Kulta?” Gaster sanoi sellaiseen äänensävyyn jota hänen kumpikaan poikansa ei ollut kuullut maailman aikoihin. Mysteerinen henkilö oli kaatanut oven ja makasi itse sen päällä, naama litussa sitä vasten.  
  
“Ueeh~ Yleensä ovet ei avaudu mulle näin helposti!”  
  
Gaster polvistui hänen viereensä ja nosti toisen kasvoja. Mysteerihenkilö virnisti leveästi, paljastaen terävät hampaansa.  
  
“Pöhlö… olisit voinut koputtaa tai soittaa ovikelloa” Gaster sanoi ja silitti pitkillä sormillaan toisen poskia. Pian vieras nousi jaloilleen. Hän katsasti eteisen nopeasti ja huomasi Gasterin poikien tuijottavan häntä.  
  
“Ootko sä meidän uusi isäpuoli?” Papyrus kysyi heti. “Sä oot hieman… lyhyt…”  
  
“Lyhyydestä en sano mitään mutta~ Ehkä jonain päivänä~” Jevil vastasi. Gaster punasteli ajatuksesta hänen rakkaastaan isossa, ihmisten tyylisessä häämekossa.  
  
“Jevil! Kuinka mukavaa että olet täällä. Pitkä poika tässä on Papyrus ja… uh... tämä fiksun näköinen on Sans” Gaster sanoi ja osoitti poikiaan. Jevil katsoi kaikkia huoneessa.  
  
“Eli hän on Papyrus…” Hän osoitti Papyrusta joka nyökkäsi. Sitten hän katsoi ympärilleen ja osoitti lukijaa. “Hän on varmaan Sans. Kuka tämä kolmas on?”  
  
Sansin taikuus välähti hänen silmäkuopassa. Tästä oli tulossa pitkä ilta.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Kuinka arvata saattaa, Sans ei ymmärtänyt mikä tässä Jevilissä kiehtoi hänen isäänsä. Jos hän halusi katsoa jonkun perään niin heillä oli jo Papyrus! Toinen oli ihan liikaa! Gaster katsoi Jeviliä niin rakastuneena että Sansista tuntui että sekunti vielä niin hän puklaa siirappia.  
  
“Jevil, rakkaani. Kertoisitko meille itsestäsi?” Gaster kysyi.  
  
Jevilin lakin kulkuset kilisivät joka kerta kun hän vähänkään käänsi päätään. Hetken mietittyään hän kohautti olkapäitään.  
  
“Mun nimi on Jevil, mä tykkään kaaoksesta, kissoista ja teidän isästä. Itse asiassa…” Jevil sanoi ja hänen katseensa muuttui tummanpuhuvaksi ja ilkeäksi, aivan kuin hän olisi pahis jostain pelistä. “...Kun yö laskeutuu niin teidän isi kutsuu mua isiksi”  
  
Sansin kanuunat materialisoituivat hänen taakseen ja hän tuijotti Jeviliä, silmäkuopat muuten tyhjinä, paitsi toisesta paistoi sininen usvainen valo. “Kenenkään ei tarvinnut tietää tästä” Sans mutisi.   
  
(Sillä välin Papyrus oli niin mietteissään ettei huomannut isoveljensä metkuiluja. Oliko Jevil oikeasti heidän pappa? Ei, se oli mahdotonta. Miksi Gaster kutsuisi ketään joka ei ole hänen isänsä isiksi?)  
  
Jevil naurahti ja nousi ylös.  
  
“Suojelevainen omasta vanhemmastaan… Kuinka _herttaista_ …” Jevil sanoi ja heitti herttaässän Sansin suuntaan. Sans väisti vaivattomasti mutta näki silmäkulmastaan kuinka veitsenterävä kortti jäi kulmasta kiinni seinään. Kanuunoiden suista näkyi pieni kipinöivä valo ja Sans oli valmis ampumaan tästä pienestä riiviöstä sisälmykset pihalle.  
  
“Hmm? Haluatko tapella? Turha odottaa armoa multa” Sans sanoi, tämän matala ääni väristen raivosta.  
  
Jevil otti jalat alleen ja juoksi ulos, Sans hänen perässään. Gaster havahtui viimeinkin todellisuuteen. Sans ja Jevil aikoivat oikeasti tapella? Heidän pihallaan?! Tämä oli nähtävä!! Gaster seurasi perässä, jättäen Papyruksen miettimään edelleen mitä Jevil tarkoitti aiemmin.  
  
“Sans, sä oot aika äkkipikainen, etkö oo ikinä kuullu että maltti on _valttia_?” Jevil sanoi. Hän nosti molemmat kätensä, toiseen ilmaantui tyhjästä pakallinen pelikortteja ja toiseen iso viikate.  
  
Sans nosti kulmaansa. Tämä narri vitsaili samalla tavalla kuin hän itse?! Virnuillen hän nosti päätään ja yritti näyttää uhkaavalta.  
  
“ _Sangin_ hauskaa. Pistätkö _hanttiin_?”  
  
Jevil huokaisi äänekkäästi ja heitti kortit tiiviinä viuhkana toista kohti.  
  
“ _Hyppää järveen!_ ”  
  
Sans hyppäsi tyylillä taakse ja kiusasi Jeviliä väistämällä juuri viimeisillä hetkillä. Kortit tippuivat ja jumiutuivat maahan Sansin jalkojen juureen. Jevilin käteen oli materialisutunut uusi pakka ja hän oli valmis uuteen hyökkäykseen. Ennen kun Jevil sai kortit asentoon, Sans heitti sinisen luun suoraan toisen naamaan. Jevil katsoi Sansia suurin silmin ja virnuili.  
  
“Sinistä taikuutta? Vanha temppu!”  
  
“Vanha juttu tai ei, on mullakin pari _ässää_ hihassa”  
  
Gaster katsoi haltioissaan kun hänen esikoisensa otteli isäpuoliehdokkaan kanssa.  
  
“Ah, on se niin mukavaa kun he tulevat toimeen…”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Ilta hämärtyi ja molemmat olivat uuvuksissa, Sans enemmänkin.  
  
“Ugh, mä en edes muista milloin oon viimeksi tapellut näin tosissani” Sans vinkui samalla kun pyöritti hartioitaan. Hänen luunsa nitisi kipeän kuuloisesti. Jevil istui sohvalla hänen vieressään, keskittyen ei yhtään mihinkään. Hän oli myös väsynyt, mutta silti hänellä oli virtaa heiluttaa jalkojaan.  
  
“Mulla oli hauskaa, Sans! Otellaan joskus uudestaan! Uee-hee-hee~” Jevil sanoi.  
  
“Joo miten vaan… Jevil.” Sans sanoi. Jevilin henki meinasi jäädä tämän kurkkuun kiinni.  
  
“Et kai vain ole hyväksymässä mua?!”  
  
“Nah, en vaan jaksa riidellä enempää kun on pakko. Olen… _pata_ laiska” Sans sanoi vinkaten silmää. Jevil peitti suunsa ja nauroi kippurassa.  
  
“Sans! Sun pitäis olla koomikko ellet oo jo!”  
  
“On kokeiltu. Ratkeilevan yleisön sijaan ratkon ennemmin _risti_ koita”  
  
“SAAAAAANS--!! MÄ KUOLEN NAURUUN!”  
  
“Sans, rakas. Huomaan että olette tutustuneet kunnolla. Kuinka ihanaa” Gaster sanoi ovelta, katsoen Jeviliä sillä samalla rakastuneen katseella. Hän hymyili lempeästi ja otti pitkiä askelia heidän luokseen.   
  
Ehkä Sans kestäisi imelyydet, tämä Jevil oli ihan hauska tyyppi.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“Muuten Jevil… mä en oo ikinä nähnyt sunlaisia hirviöitä. Mistä sä oot tullut?” Sans kysyi, kerrankin vakavana.  
  
“Koodasin itseni ulos pelistä!” Jevil sanoi. Sans pudisti päätään ja nipisti itseään nenäluun kohdalta.  
  
“...Onnistuit vain puoliksi, kaveri”

**Author's Note:**

> Legendat kertoo että Papyrus miettii edelleen mitä Jevilin isikommentti tarkottaa.
> 
> Toivottavasti te siellä *ruudun* toisella puolella piditte tästä


End file.
